Rouge and the Ghost
by Kentucky fried fetus
Summary: Its not really r yet, but it will get there, Rougexoc bad spelling because fingers broke, but good story so far.
1. Default Chapter

The Empath and The Rouge part 1  
  
I do not own x-men evolution or any marvel or d.c. charecters i may use here. I invented an oc to pair with rougue. I want to make this a longer fic, and the whole girl staying with a boy in a dorm room thing is explained, but there not in the begining. ths takes place immeditately after mansion is destroyed by mystiqe, and i appoligize in advance for my typos and grammar errors, i have 2 broken fingers splinted to get her in my left hand and it takes a long time to type and it comes out all wrong, but bear with me please this is my first thing with the xmen. The only char that belongs to me is the oc that is coupled with rouge. His name is ghost, you will see why as more is revealed about his charecter, i know he does alot but he is realy a sad charecter who had an extremely sad life, if you could imagine a person who was screwed again and again in life, this guy would be him, he is an orriginal charecter, mine, all mine...... you can't touch him! unless of course you really want to, then its ok but keep it above the waist. But again, This is an extremely powerful mutant, so just go with it.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
It still smelled like smoke at the Xaviers school mansion. The building had burned almost two weeks beforte but if you prodded the rubble a little, you could still find hot coals in the ground. The teenage mutants had long given up on finding personal affects that might have survived, all had lost something dear to them, Scott had lost the only picture he had left of his parents, Kurt, though he no longer performed had lost his old circus uniform, and the rags that his adopted parents had found him curled inside. Kurt had always kept them with him. All had lost soemthing, exspecially Rouge. She couldn't remember a place where she felt safe, and had a pretty good idea where her future was heading otehr than the institute. Her one and only security ever had been ripped out from under her. She had taken to sleeping more, and staying under the raydar of the other teenagers, She was doing pretty good, it had been almost 3 days since anyone had taken notice of her, and she was thankful of the solitude.  
  
He was alone, he always had been, society didn't even know he existed. He knew not of his parents, or of anyone who ever cared. He could not remember anyone ever taking care of him, he was fairly certain he was about 16 though. The furthest back he could remember was about the time he learned to take care of himself. Early on he had had to have msuic at all times, he had had the same walkman forever, always blaring music into his skull to drown out the thoughts of those around him, and to keep him from thinking too much. He had learned a long time ago that he was a mutant, and a special one. On a few occasions he would use his powers to get new batteries, or a new tap to keep his mind busy, because not only could he hear thoughts but the emotions of others around him seemed to be violently imitated in his own mind, and his own thoughts seemed to be heard by those around him, unless he kept his mind numb with painfully loud music. Not that it seemed to matter much to him, but things happened when he touched people, if the connection he got through the air that caused him to share emotions of others, perhaps five times more powerfully than they felt it themselves, it was even worse if they touched him. Physical contact also seemed to sap other people of energy. As far as he was concerned as long as he had batteries and music than he was ok. Being homeless wasn't too large of a problem. He had lived under bridges, hopped railroad cars, and never had many rules to follow, as long as he had his music it was ok, but when his batteries ran out in the night, or if something happened to his walkman his mind became a chorus of everyones thoughts around him. Anyone within his line of sight beamed there thoughts and feelings into his head, and his went straight to theres, most people just thought it was someone who was shouting loudly but every now and then some would stop and just stare at him, too scared to even speak, because they could hear his thoughts and they understood what he was. This never ended well, more often than not he would enter a state of blind panic, and often end up injured from running in front of a car, or other things would happen, blindly running into things, and just plain old tripping from the terror that he felt from everyone around him.  
  
Well that does it for this chapter, its short but it was more to get everything out of the way so i don't have to explain so much later, the rest of the chapters will be much better, and switch to the present instead of explaining the past, it took me 3 days to do this from start to finish and my fingers feel better now, but there still hurting, and just to clear it up further this will become a lemon later on, and Ghost has NO mental retardation, he simply has social problems, never having had friends or people to talk to. He actually borders on sub-genius and is rather well spoken. In th next chapter the X-men charecters and he will meet. just read and review. 


	2. chapter 2

The Rouge and the Empath, Chapter 2  
  
Prof. Xavier was using cerebro, as he usualy did. Today he was looking again for more mutants in the area, The last few nights he had picked up thought fragments that could only have come from a mutant with great pshycic powers, and in great pain. He was concerned, This mutant had mental abilities that in some ways passed his own, and in others seemed almost childish in comparison. He knew that mystique would get ahold of him sooner or later if he didn't, and he could not allow that to happen with a mutant so powerfull. He had sensed him all over the city, but as of late the mutant in question had hunkered down in one place at night, so far four nights in a row, and he was fairly sure that he would again tonight. Remembering that is was already almost 7, the doctor called in Logan, Scott, and Rouge. He had been concerned for the girl, she had been insecure since the old mansion had been destroyed, and he felt it would be best if she got out of the underground bunker.  
  
The good doctor looked up as his friend and students walked into the cerebro room, he hated to do so but cerebro was the first part that had to be rebuilt, it was the most important and eveyone could just put up with tight living quarters until then, he himself had often found himself sleeping in a lazy boy in the shared living area a few times, Logan was a loud roomate, and more than once Logan had talked in his sleep, often saying things that might be the most disgusting pick up lines any man ever dared to say, even to himself. Plus the fact that logans morning ritual consisted of waking up, growling a few minutes, and often times cutting apart the automatic door to the room when he could not find the doornob in his groggy state.  
  
Logan was the first to speak " Well Charles whats up? must be big if your calling us at a quarter to seven."  
  
Scott and Rouge stood still, Logan already having said what was on there minds, and waited patiently.  
  
" I have located a new mutant, it seems that he has a massive mental ability, although unstable. I have found that he is living under a bridge not far from here. Some of his mental abilities rival my own, but he lacks disciplin to control them. It is imparitive that we find him and let him know that we can help him. I am coming with you, but I need you three to make first contact."  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................................  
  
Ghost sat under his bridge, No one else was under there tonight. Finally, for the first time in almost a week he was able to take off his headphones and have his thoughts to himself. His mind drifted to things such as his parents, and how he got to this point in his life. He often wondered who had taken care of him as an infant, someone must have. He yawned, changing the subject in his head over to his money situation. In his backpack he had a few ratty clothes, a few music tapes, his headphones and some batteries. Nothing inside was in good shape, his clothes looked like a dog had had puppies on them, and his headphones consisted of more duct tape than actual headphone parts, and he only had a few bucks that he got by getting the slip on a drug dealer and sapping his energy, luckily the dealer was in such a haze that he got no transfered emotions from him, and succesfuly releived the scumbag of about three hundred dollars, that was about enough to keep him in batteries and food for almost a month. But now it had dwindeled to a few days food and maybe some batteries if he found a sale. His thoughts were interupted when he noticed three strangers aproaching him. He quicly grabbed his headphones and slipped them on and turned the other way. The only way he could ever talk to anyone was while listening to music and trying not to pay them too much attention.  
  
Scott was the first to talk to the young man in front of him " Hi, were sorry to bother you, but we know your a mutant, and so are we. We know someone who can help you control your powers, all you have to do is come with us, no strings."  
  
Ghost sat there, being careful to think slowly, and scott began to think he hadn't been heard. When the homeless mutants head swirled around as fast as it did they all steped back in shock.  
  
Ghost said nothing, he simply nodded his head and walked in there direction, while he did they were all sure that they could hear random bits and pieces of songs, and the tail end of a question inthere heads, but they couldn't be sure. And the oddest thing of all was the sense of anxiety that was overcoming them all.  
  
Rouge Scott And Logan kept a good distance behind him, and the noise in their heads susided. When the boy turned around again the noise started back up, albeit briefly as they pointed towards the car with Charles in it. The boy walked towards the car, a man in a wheelchair was outside the car, and beckoned him to come closer. Ghost slowly approached, again doing his best to concentrate on the music and not think too much. As he approached the proffesor his mind felt like it was clearing. He dared for the first time in years to take off his headphones while he talked to someone, and when he did all he heard was silence while the proffesor talked.  
  
"Ghost, I am Charles Xavier, I am here to help you. We both have very similar mental powers, but you need to learn to control yours." The proffesor was interupted before he could continue.  
  
(ooooh look, this is the first time ghost is gonna talk lets see what he says)  
  
" Yes, just please help me."  
  
The Proffesor could sense the wonder from the boy, for the first time in his life he was offered a chance to take off his headphones, and learn to control his powers and live a normal life.  
  
" I am sure you have much to say, but just come with me and i will show you what we have to offer you, and all we ask in return is that you use your powers for good."  
  
Ghost went home with the proffesor and the others, in the back seat the whole ride home he sat across from the good doctor and enjoyed the silence in his head, the doctor was kind enough to mute all outside thought other than their own. Ghost carried on his first normal conversation ever with him, and neither heard others thoughts or broadcast his own. The proffesor explained to him just what the x-men stood for. The proffesor offered to help him even if he did not wish to join. Ghost was excited, the entire time in the bunker everyone was staying at he couldn't display any emotions but awe. The greatest thing about it was that he felt at peace, his mind was his own as long as he was around the proffesor, but all good things come to an end, and the trouble first started after the proffesor turned in for the night. His thoughts were no longer his own, and he was getting ready to turn in for the night, after ghost got a much needed shower and set of new clothing. Rouge walked past him she was sure she heard him ask what her power was, she turned around, to tell him she could leech the power from others.  
  
"I'm sorry" Ghost said. Rouge looked confused for a minute, but then turned angry.  
  
"In this house, we ASK before we go barging into someone elses mind." Rouges anger was seething over almost, it began to hit ghost in waves, but the odd thing about emotions of aggresion with him was that they translated into either self-loathing or fear. It was a mix of the two now, and he began to back off from her, this proved to be a mistake.  
  
"Where do you think your going? Im not done with you, I don't take kindly to people going in my mind. Who gave you the right?"  
  
" I-i- I'm sorry, I didn;t mean to, I can't help it, I hear everyones thoughts, I just can't help it"  
  
Rouge seemed to back off a little, now that she had been around a minute the noise in her head began to pick up, like earlier but more intense, much more than before.  
  
"...........she hates me already.........pretty............alone................think........run..... ........flee.......fear.. ........... ...........FEAR FEAR PANIC..........i leech too.........i have her power too.........why does she hate me?.........what should i do?"  
  
Rouge seemed to calm down. "So, you can't touch anyone either?" as she asked her gloved hands found each other.  
  
The noise in her head seemed to calm down a little, it was still there but not as frantic, she was starting to understand that he was a empath, but at the same time broadcasted his own thoughts without helping it.  
  
Ghost nodded his head, he reached down into his backpack and took out his tape player and put it on, in another second Rouge heard music coming from them, and he smiled "There, that usualy keeps my mind busy enough. but yes, I seem to drain people too when I touch them."  
  
Both of them knew what the other would think next, headphones or no. Rouge and Ghost removed there gloves, Ghost's gloves seemed to be made of more tape than whatever material they originaly had. Neither could help it as they smiled, Beaming at the thought of finally having found someone else like them. They were interupted as Logan came up the stairs, a smelly, rotten disgusting cigar rolling around in his mouth, and mumbling about how he had to find a new set of nicknames. When Logan was gone, Rouge turned back to Ghost, who seemed a little more nervous than the momment before about trying this, she stepped beside him and took his hand in hers and waited.  
  
thats it for this chapter, OH my damnd hand is hurting, so this is gona sem rushed. i went to the doctors yesterday and my fingers aren't all thats broken, its got a weird name but you know the bones that make up the palm? i broke 2 of them, and he wants to put my hand in a cast, so i not sure when i will update. 


	3. chapter 3, a wild night

Chapter 3  
  
I own 4 broken bones in my left hand, that is about it......... that and i type about 15 words a minute BECAUSE I HAVE BUT 12 HAND TO TYPE WITH FROM THIS CAST. It is worth it thought because I have Codeine, but im a little looped, my spelling is a little off and im capitalizing random words, if you can all put up with it i can write it.  
  
The two teenagers stood in the living room, their hands locked, a great heat searing through their hands. They were holding their breath, and Felt dizzy. They realized at the same time due to Ghosts power that they were only dizzy because they were holding their breath. They also found out that the searing heat their hands felt was just the others body heat. Slowly, after a few minutes they let go, each putting their hand back into the gloves.  
  
"Wow, i never knew. Thats what its like to hold hands huh?" Ghost said sheepishly, he could feel the mental link from physical contact fading quickly.  
  
"Yeah, i guess. Never felt body heat from contact before, kidna scary." It was true, in all the times they had ever had contact with someone they had never felt body heat, It was always just a giant flash and a quick knock back for them.  
  
Rouge was the first to speak, "So Ghost, you have any other name?"  
  
"Nope, I picked it myself, hate it too." He gave a wry smil ."  
  
"Any friends?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Anyone who calls you by that name?"  
  
"nope"  
  
"Then why don't you change it?"  
  
"Im used to it"  
  
"Nevermind, but you can choose whatever name you want. Just make sure its not one thats taken already. And you can pick a REAL name too. You will be going to school here, and the teachers must have something to call you."  
  
" Cool, that much i can do, my real name will be Duo Maxwell (sorry, coulnd't think of a good name) and my new alias, well, do I have to have one?"  
  
Rouge laughed, this kid had been there for barely an two hours and already he was having an effect on her attitude, a smart person would have compared it to being trapped in a room of idiots, and then albert einstein came in to keep you company. The conversation moved to the kitchen when Rouge heard his stomach growling, it sounded like logan did when he woke up. Duo didn't take the hint that he could help himself, he had to be told. Rouge watched in amazement as he scarfed down dinners elftovers, and emptied the fruitbowl on the counter.  
  
"So, you people eat three times a day here huh?"  
  
Rouge snapped out of her trance, it wasn't every day someone ate six plums, 4 bananas, 5 apples and 2 oranges in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Yeah, but if your late for breakfast theres no promise that there will be anything left."  
  
"K, sounds fair enough, 'sides i can go three days without eating, missing one meal isn't that big a deal"  
  
Rouge sghuddered at the thought of missing one meal, she looked closer at this kid, he looked more like a punk from the 80's that had been frozen in time for ten years, she figured most of the look was just out of the homeless lifestyle, his hair was cropped short to his head, and spiked out in a few directions at differant lengths, but his body was another story, years of living on the streets had left him thin, he looked like he might have grown a good deal more had he been fed right, he was barely five and a half feet tall, and looked to weigh less than a hundred and ten poinds. Rouges thoughts were interupted when she noticed the other teen stare at her when she yawned.  
  
"What time does Dr.Xavier get up?"  
  
Rouge was never quite sure, since the mansion had blown the doctor had taken to sleeping on the chair, she suspected it had something to do with logan flossing with the spokes of his wheelchair, using said wheelchair as a antenna for his radio, or using same long-suffering wheelchair  
  
"Can't be sure, the prof. wants to work with you, so he might be up by five, you should get to bed now, come on, i'll show you your room." Rouge said.  
  
She felt bad to put him to bed, She wanted so badly for someone to talk to, someone who knew what it was like, something she had longed for. This kid must have been it, she wanted nothing more than to spend time with him and talk, he seemed to connect to her on a level no one else did. It was so odd, someone so like her, no one else was. She wondered when she could talk to him next, with school and whatnot it wouldn't be untill tomorrow night, but that was Friday, she would have the whole weekend to be with him. She couldn't wait. Someone who's hand she could hold, someone she could wear short sleeves around, most of all someone like her, finally.  
  
Duo stepped into the new room, he instantly knew someone was in there so he left his headphones on, Rouge stood outside the door looking into the dark room.  
  
"Your roomate is kurt, he is German, he doesn't bite. When you meet him just remember he isn't a tenth as scary as he might seem." Rouge closed the door and walked back to her room.  
  
Duo felt around a little in the room, looking for the empty bed, he hadn't slept in a bed in so long, he had forgotten what it was like. He was startled as the light turned on, after his eyes readgusted he began to consider getting them checked, standing next to the lamp was a blue, furry deamon with a silly grin on his face. Instead of freaking out Dup figured this must be Kurt.  
  
" I'm kurt, the proffesor told me i would be getting a new roomate, whats your name?"  
  
Duo had little time to explain his name, once he had Kurt displayed his ability to teleport, and walk on walls, it was all in all a disturbing experience, and before Duo could stop him Kurt Had teleported behind him rambling on about how his room was your room and whatnot when Kurt padded him on the back of the neck, where his bare skin was.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Rouge had just settled into bed, Carefull not to wake Kitty across from her. Kitty had fallen asleep with another vampire movie on, Rouge had to admitt the whole vampire thing did have alot of sex appeal. Rouge was just drifting to sleep when the distinctive fhoomp sound of a teleport went off above her head, snapping the light on she saw Duo above her, walking around on the ceiling and seeming to have trouble getting down, He looked up (or down) at her, looking rather frazzled, began to babble, waking kitty in the process.  
  
"THE BLUE DUDE TOUCHED ME AND NOW HE IS PASSED OUT"  
  
Rouge reached up to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulled down, he fell to the floor with a bang, was quickly up, grabbed Rouge, and teleported back to his room, only to find he had teleported wrong and both of them were sunk into the ceiling up to their thighs, this was about the time Kurt was coming to, who seemed quite confused at the two teenagers who were now stuck in the ceiling. They were both yelling and in the room above them Scott woke up, seeing legs sticking out from his floor, kicking and he too began to shout.  
  
"Duo teleport us again!" Rouge yelled, she had a feeling that he couldn't, usualyl when she "barrowed" kurts power she never got more than two or three teleports out of it, once she got five, but that was the most she had ever gotten. Sighing, and letting her arms hang down she waited for kitty to show up. Kurt was running down the hall towards Kittys room, but on the way encountered Jean, Scott, Logan and Spyke. Before long everyone was in Kurts room watching the dangling teens who had long sicne stopped yelling. Both had decided better to let their arms hang so the blood would go there instead of their heads. Eventually Kurt came back with Kitty, who simply reached up and phased them both out of the ceiling, after which they both fell to the floor in an awkward heap on each other. After a few minutes everyone cleared out, finally letting Duo and Kurt get some needed rest.  
  
Well sorry the chapter is short, it will be longer next time, hand is still in a cast and it takes so long to type, it really sucks, and capitalizing is hard. read, review, and watch trigun..... trigun is cool.... 


	4. chapter 4, a trip to the mall and making...

i do not own xmen, i do niot own gundam wing, but if anyone is offering them for free let me know.  
  
A/N: Someone has been naughty, mainly me, you know that cast thing? i cut it off. now i can slip it on when i sleep or whatever, but i imagine this sure pisses off doctors. I broke them when i fell out of a tree, my hand got caught in the "crotch" of the tree, my spelling is better now, i just have to go slowly, like 20 words a minute or less, and if i put 2000 words or so in each chapter it takes a while cuz i gotta think of stuff too, and every time i capitalize something it burns about 4 or 5 seconds. I got rid of the name ghost and gave him the name of a gw char for 2 reason,s 1 its easier for my right hand to do the uo than it is for the left to do gh, and duo is a cooler name. important note MY CAT JUST HAD KITTENS AND THEY SMELL!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS CAT SHIT ALL OVER AND ITS NOT A PRETTY SITE PEOPLE, THEY EAT THE AFTERBIRTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry, but it is not R yet. Duo and Rouge will notj ust go jump in bed (though they may fall on one if the teleporting thing comes up again).  
  
Duo's mind was blank, he was practicing a mental excersize the proffesor was teaching him to hold his own thoughts in. He had to keep his mind perfectly blank for 10 minutes a day. Doing this while awake somehow built up his minds stamina to keep his thoughts in. Duo began to wonder how long he had been doing this, and before he could stop himself he opened his eyes and checked his new watch, ony to fidn it had been four minutes, and that now he had to start over.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rouge sighed, she wanted to get home and see Duo again, and maybe hold hands some more if it didn't seem too straight foward of her. The teacher in the class was still rambling on about evolution, and how most of his students would make charles darwin tear up his research papers if he had met them. Half of the class was offended by this, they were not supposed to be. It was a remark aimed at the half that wouldn't understand the jab at them. Three rows behind her (and unaware of the jab at him) Frank was thumbing through his book, to see if there were any topless native pictures. Frank didn't quite understand that he would find those only in his social studies class, but he did come across something interesting.  
  
"Mass: the space something takes up" (ok i know i know, but just stick with it for now ok?9)  
  
Frank thought about this, Mass, that was a cool word, if he took off the first letter it would spell ass, and that made it a really cool word. He weighed his options, the name Blob was a little bit old, and he had to admit he hated being called that. Yes, from now on the would be "The Mass" and take up alot of space.  
  
Rouge looked at the clock again, only a few minutes had gone by. The last class of the day always seemed to be the longest. She cursed her 7 hour school day for the 7th time that day, all she had to do was last another 20 minutes, and find kurt to port her home, to save the trips time and get back to Duo sooner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo sighed, the proffessor had worked with him all morning, and at about noon had called it quits for the day. He had given Duo a device to replace his headphones, the thing was based on cerebros design, and kept His thoughts to himself, while keeping everyone elses out.The device was easily disguised as a crucifix around his neck, made out of silver and with a bright red ball of glass in the center. But then the proffesor had gone and enrolled him in school. Why bother? When you can read minds why not just sneak up on the smartest guy you can find and learn from him? They had put him in this class on purpose, most of the mutants were in here. All of the mutants that could do something destructive, like Lance, Scott, Spyke, Magma, Boom-boom, and a few others he didn't know yet. Scott had warned him about the brotherhood, to stay away but from a few chairs away neither Todd, Pietro, Lance or the fireworks lady seemed all that bad. Finally the bell rang and everyone went out to the hallway. Scott walked up beside Duo, offering him a ride home. Duo gladdly accepted, he didn't ride in cars too often. Out in the parking lot The brotherhood was waitingby Lance's jeep, they hooted a few times as they walked past, Scott holding his sunglasses and lowering them on his nose just slightly when he looked at them. That was enough to shut them up. Scott took the long way home, noticing that Duo seemed to love it when he punched the gas and went up to 90 or so on the backroads. all in all the trip still took about 7 minutes, and when they got home Rouge was sitting on one of the chairs. Neither Scott or Duo could ignore how anxious she looked. Her eyes lit up when she saw Duo. His also widened. The whole day both had been looking foward to each others company. Duo still had alot to learn. No one had told him that the kids at the institute were all given 1000 bucks alowance a month. Rouge showed Duo the danger room, and many other things including the jet.  
  
"Where does the money for all this come from Rouge? Double "AA" batteries cost me five bucks a pack, i hate to imagine what a jet costs."  
  
"Well the institute is know about in certain high-class circles, and many in those circles such as royalty want to see mutants do well. They contribute alot of money to the institute under the promise that we do what we can for mutant kind."  
  
Duo stepped back and thought for a moment. "So your saying every rich beurocrat who has a kid with six fingers or a big head thinks their kid is a mutant and wants to join the cause?"  
  
Rouge laughed, that was exactly how she put it.  
  
"Back to the subject, its the first of the month, allowance is in. Come on, we need to get you some more clothes. You can't wear the same thing every day anymore, so its time to pick you out some new stuff."  
  
The two went to the Proffesor, despite his tired appearance he seemed happy to see the two. He handed Duo his new ATM card, and ID. He wished them a good time before they left. Rouge led him to the garage, there were several cars there and Rouge headed for the dumpiest looking one of them all. It was a 1989 Chevy Blazer, it was made out of more rust than metal, the seats were held together with duct tape, and when Rouge started it smoke began to fill the garage at an alarming rate. When they got it out onto the open road Duo found out why she liked the thing so much, The engine had been rebuilt with the X-mens own technoligy, which was a somewhat scary thing. On one bump Rouge went over it at 90, sending Duos head into the ceiling, and bringing him back to the seat cursing. Once they got back out to public roads she had to slow down, but it was still a fun ride. Duo held his atm card in awe, 1000 bucks was more than he had ever had at any one time. Once they reached the mall Rouge was like a loose cannon, Duo found himself being dragged into store after store, and before long he had a new bunch of clothes. Rouge was disapointed to find out that all he wanted to wear was V-neck white T-shirts and blue jeans. The kid had a months supply of clothes almost and it only cost him a small bit of his allowance. It was explained that if he didn't use that months allowance, the institure just set his account to 1000 the next month. It would never go over 1000. This didn't bother him, He had NEW clothes. That was rare for him. Usually he replaced them whenever he outgrew them, or they were too torn to last him the winter. Rouge couldn;t help but notice that his new shirts almost blended in with his skin, alot like hers. The new sunglasses he had made his skin look extra white. The two stopped at the food court for dinner. Rouge still had alot of explaining to do. At a remote table she told him some more about Magneto, Mystiqe and the brotherhood. He didn't seem to care so much about them.  
  
Rouge had nothing she needed to buy, she hadn't spent a dollar in months. Duo though seemed a bit reserved about spending at first. He had always had to be careful with money. The trip was almost over, having everything they needed and on their way out when they ran into Todd, Lance Frank, and Pietro. Rouge tried to avoid being seen by them but it was too late, and their interest was in the new kid, Duo. It was thankfully dark in the parkinglot where they met, so if something went on it would be hard to see.  
  
"So rouge who's this kid? He the new wuss at the mansion? Whats his power? Or is he there for comical releif? Pietro asked, never standing still, running laps around Duo. Frank stepped up next while Pietro leaned back and laughed at The confused Duo.  
  
"He Looks kinda skinny" said Frank. It was true, Duo did look like somone bordering on starvation. But he didnt let the brotherhood get him down.  
  
"Hey big guy, Rose Odonald looks skinny to you."  
  
Todd was the next to step up, his tongue flipped out and grabbed the sunglasses off of his face.  
  
"Nope, no laser eyes"  
  
Duo calmly took his sunglasses back and put them in his pocket.  
  
"So, you guys want to know my power huh?"  
  
"Yeah, What can you do? Wet beds?" Lance piped in, He was advancing on Duo, clearly intending to hit him.  
  
None of them saw it coming, but Duo had slipped his gloves off, and Grabbed frank. With the strenght he got he slammed lance and tod down, holding them by the necks, draining them both. Pietro took off in his direction, but Rouge had told him all of their powers earlier and Duo made the ground shake just enough to throw Pietro off balance, and in the second he was distracted Duo came in and grabbed the front of his face, draining him too. Rouge stood back, shocked. She forgot that Duo had been training his whole life, just being homeless was enough to put him in better shape than most. He had single handedly taken out the brotherhood, bt he was not done.  
  
"Come on Duo we have to leave NOW" She was afraid someone might have ehard them.  
  
"This is their jeep right? The green one?"  
  
Rouge nodded her head, but before she could do anything Duo had picked it up, and began folding it in half, then in half again. When he was done the jeep was reduced a quarter of its original size, and he neatly leaned the brotherhood up against all its sides. Rouge stood aghast at the reckless destruction of anothers property. There was only one thing she could say.  
  
"Duo, that was pretty cool." Was all she could say, He was laughing as he placed Todd and Pietro in a somewhat compromising postition. When he was done he wiped his hands off and got in the blazer with Rouge, who was still going on about how cool that had been. The ride home went fairly uneventful. Duo and Rouge simply enjoyed each others company.  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
Well thats all i can manage for now, my hand is back in the cast, and i taped it shut cuz its not good to take it ot. My spelling isn't all that bad tho, it just takes a long time to write. there WILL be a main villain at some point soon, and alot more will be revealed abvout Duo's power and Rouges too, Beleive me this is gonna turn into quite the fixc. It wil eventualy get pretty long, and pretty involved. If anyone has any suggestions tho just put them into a review. 


	5. new revalations

Problems in the danger room.  
  
Ok, Beleive me Rouge is no "goody goody" she simply hasn't been given much of a chance to be her usual bad-assed self. Duo took care of her only chance in the last chapter. MY hand still hurts alot, and the cast is back. Doc said its on for 3 more weeks, but im off the pain med so im going even slower now, typing with one hand sucks. I noticed that my spelling and grammar are getting a "little" better, and i have started using the mouse with my casted left hand, now thats alot easier. Well i do not own xmen evolotuon, but it do own the story and the character Duo, not the Duo from gundam wing tho. AND oh yeah, i forgot to explain that kurt cannot teleport when he is stuck in solid matter, so if he teled into the heart of a mountair or even teled hs foot into a cinder block he would be stuck there unless he had kitty, because the cinder block (or mountain) would become part of him and tele along with him unless it was too big for him to open a portal for. The same goes for anyone who absorbs Kurts powers.  
  
This was nuts. Friday night had been great, he had new clothes, a new look, and he was making friends all around. His roomate kurt had been more than forgiving about the incident the other night. Duo had learned alot about the elf, from his days in the circus, to his real mother, Kurt held nothing back. He just seemed happy to have a roomate, having been alone because there was an odd number of students. Kurts ceiling was a little odd, it and the walls were covered in footprints. Duo had left the room for some food, he hated to take the food in front of everyone, in spite of his warm welcome to the team he still felt like a thief taking food from the fridge with anyone around. He was lucky, no one was in the kitchen. He walked through the waiters door and headed straight for the fridge, upon opening it he flew backwards in shock.  
  
"Hey Duo, I'll be out of your way in a minute" It was the young girl named Kitty.  
  
Duo still looked shocked, she was standing there, food poking out differant parts of her and the shelves of the fridge making it look like she was cut in several peices. "Were you raised in a barn? USE THE DOOR" he joked.  
  
"I do use the door, i just use it differant from everyone else." kitty replied smiling having found what she wanted she began to walk off, a carton of orange juice sticking out the back of her shoulders.  
  
Duo's shoulders slumped "That was what i was after" he said after she had disapeared around the corner. He got a good snack in anyway, grateful this time to truly be alone.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................................  
  
Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rouge, Kitty, Beast and the proffesor were in the danger room. It was time to see what Duo could do. Rouge walked in, arms crossed over her chest in her usual fashion, another few minutes of waiting went by before it was realized no one told Duo to be there. It was ananamous that rouge be sent to get him. She put up a small argument just for the hell of it. Once she was in the hallway she took off running. She found him in the kitchen. In another minute all were present in the Danger room.  
  
"Duo, Rouge has told me that you do fairly well in hand to hand combat, but we need to see just how well you do with powers you absorb from others. They have all volounteered to let you absorb their powers for a short time. Please now, take off your gloves and tap someone of your choosing." The proffesor said.  
  
Duo looked uncomfortable for a good reason. He was. Once his gloves were off he looked at the crowd of fellow mutants who were all leaning on the wall. It always seemed a little too intimate to do this so casualy, but he decided best not to disobey the proffesor.  
  
"OK, well i guess I'll go with you first Kurt, Iguess all i need is a small touch so take off your gloves please"  
  
Kurt stepped foward, taking his gloves off and puting his hand out. The smile on his face was priceless, and he said something in German. Duo didn't understand it but brushed his hand across Kurts. There was a small static shock and kurt stepped back a little tired. And Duo began to laugh.  
  
"Kurt what was that you said just now?" asked Scott.  
  
"He said " You might understand this afterwards, but I didn't know you like holding hands with other boys" said Duo, laughing because it was funny. Duo began to teleport around, doing his best to keep clear of walls. No one noticed something was up but rouge when he got to about his seventh teleport. After about ten he got a little gutsier and managed to teleport himself onto the ceiling, instead of into it. After about thirteen teleports everyone realized something was up. Duo was still busy walking around on the ceiling of the room, looking into differant Circuit boxes and teleporting around enjoying himself.  
  
"Duo come down!" yelled the proffesor, he seemed quite urgent. Duo teleported down and walked over to the proffesor. Why haven't you lost Kurts powers?  
  
Kurt displayed that he still had his powers. Something was not right as Duo showed no sing of losing Kurts power. Duo stepped back a moment, when he concentrated he was able to make the floors shake. This was disturbing as He had absorbed lances powers the night before. The proffesor leaned foward and ripped the Crucifix from Duo's neck so he could peer into his mind. The proffesor wrapped his own mind around Duo's. He was looking for sings of Lance or anyone else in Duos mind. He could find none but Duo still possessed the powers. The Proffesor withdrew from Duo, and quickly replaced the Crucifix. This kid was turning into alot more than he had bargained for. He was worried, this was not the way it was supposed to go.  
  
Rouge wasn't sure what was going on. She had only been with the X-men a few months, but hse hoped the proffesor didn't think that Duo would be a good replacemnt for her. Duo began to look a little hagard. The sahde to his skin seemed to go even lighter before their eyes. Everyone began to worry. After a few hours in the sickbay Duo was released, and the proffesor made sure to tell him not to absorb any powers. He and Rouge were walking back to his room, he needed a little help because he was feeling a little weaker. Rouge got him as far as his door, let him go to bed and then went to get him some food.  
  
The proffesor was sitting in the cerebro room, there was nothing too unusual he could find about Duo. He and Beast had been discussing it for some time. It was possible that he merely had begun to retain powers for alot longer now that he was properly fed. Beast looked at his watch, it was already 3 in the afternoon and dinner was yet to be cooked. His duties this week did include dinner, and he often opted for meat, fairly rare. The kids had gotten used to it, and a few had come to like it.  
  
Kurt sat on his bed, looking across at his roomate who was tossing and turning in his sleep, something in the danger room had taken it out of him. It was before dinner even adn Duo had been bushed. There was still the troubling thing about how Duo retained the powers. Kurt got up, cautiously going to wake his roomate, Duo seemed to tense as Kurt approached the bed, just as kurt got to the bed the door opened, and in came Rouge, holding a tray of dinner.  
  
"Hey Kurt dinners on, I was asked to bring this to him."  
  
"Oh good, see you later Rouge." Kurt waved before he teleported away.  
  
"Rouge knew it would make the proffesor upset, but she couldn't see the harm in trying. Before she woke Duo up she ungloved her right hand and placed it on his forehead, just to see. She then tried to teleport to the other side of the bed, but it didn't work. She still shuddered at the heat from the touch, her hand was covered in sweat. She woke Duo up, he shot out of the bed looking startled, when he saw Rouge he settled down.  
  
"How long have i been out?" he asked, noticing it was getting dark out.  
  
"About three hours, everyone is still creeped out about the danger room thing. Can you still teleport?" She would soon regret asking.  
  
Duo closed his eyes and in a puff of brimstone he was across the room standing. He tried to walk but ended up falling over feeling nauteous. Rouge helped him back into bed and gave him his dinner. Hamburgers, he loved them. He never got fresh meat much, it was so good. Usualy meat to him had been beef jerkey, but this was much better. Duo ate his hamburgers and laid back down. He felt alot better, the meat was churning in his stomache and although he only ate two he still felt full. He started to move, slowly at first getting out of bed but by the time he reached the door he was moving like he used to. His hand went to his wallet and he pulled out his ID.  
  
"You know, this says im a liscensed driver". He smiled almost wickedly.  
  
Rouge felt herself shudder, Duo knew nothing of driving but he it shouldn't be too hard to teach him. She looked up in time to see Duo grab another hamburger and signal her to follow him. Once they got to the garage he jumped into her blazer when she threw him the keys. Rouge buckled up and held on as he started, half expecting him to drive into the wall. Instead he gently put it in reverse to back out and then began the drive down the road to town. Rouge looked over at him in awe and shock, mostly shock and he smiled.  
  
"With all the people i have absorbed you don't think one of them knew to drive?"  
  
Rouge almost laughed. "I thought you didn't drive"  
  
"Well i know how to, I just never really got a chance to."  
  
"That explains it, so where are we going?"  
  
"To harrass the brotherhood, I still want to see how Pietro and Todd amde out with the way i piled them up last night."  
  
Rouge laughed, She doubted the Proffesor would find out, and even if he did he would have to appreciate it. She was pulled from he thinking when Duo banked the Blazer hard to the left, over the curb at the brotherhoods house and fishtailing it around so the back tires faced the door. He shifted into 4 wheel and honked on the horn. In the rearview when he saw the door open he let it fly, mud from the wheels went flying at Todd and Frank, who were left cursing on the floor of the front step while pietro came running out, seething with anger when he saw Duo step out of the blazer. Pietro ran toward Duo just in time to knock him on the ground, But Rouge was already behind him and drained him. Duo fished into his pocket, and pulled out a matchbox car. He threw it to lance when he came outside.  
  
"Here you go Lance, wouldn't want to leave youwithout a ride!" This said Duo and Rouge jumped back into her car and took off before the mutants could recoop. Lance was still standing on the front porch looking at the matchbox car jeep in his hand. That made twice that the new kid had burned him, and he wouldn't let it happen again. It began to rain a little, making the dug up lawn even more of a mess. Pietro was just coming to, covered in mud and still seething. 


	6. Tradgety

Chapter VI  
  
Rain, it had rained all the weekend. Duo found that he could still teleport sunday night, and also jump like todd and make earthquakes like lance. He didn't like to run using Pietro's powers, it was too draining and he was tired enough as it was. It was odd though, like going through puberty all over again, one day he could read minds and sense emotions and leech off of skin, then next day he can telepor, walk on walls, make earthquakes, and run real fast too. Duo shuddered again at the thought of the fast running. He had done it just the other night, from the garage to the bunker entrance, not even a quarter mile but it made him so tired that he ate and went to bed. Now he sat in his desk reading, talking to Kurt.  
  
"Hey Duo, I heard youve been giving the brotehrhood hell" chirped the german elf, always happy to hear the brotherhoods misfortune.  
  
"Yeah Kurt, you know thats all anyone has talked to me about except Rouge"  
  
"Yeah, you and Rouge have been hanging out alot, what DO you talk about?"  
  
Duo had hoped the elf would just try n talk about something other than the brotherhood, which he did but he went right for talking about Rouge. Dup sighed and pulled his nose out of his book just to find kurt standing on the ceiling reading it over his shoulder. The book happened to be one he found in the library, when he had asked the proffesor what he would recomend to read he found that the proffesor had ALOT of favorite books. Duo was dismayed when he found they were all phsyche books. He then went to find the claw guy, Logan. Logan pointed him in the direction of a few thrillers. Kurt lost interest quickly and began to pace some more on the ceiling. Duo put his book down, it was pretty bad.  
  
"Kurt what do you people do around here for fun? On days like this I mean."  
  
"Well, there isn;t much. Everyone else is in the Danger room, the proffesor didn't want you to absorb anyones powers so he said you could go in with scott and jean later."  
  
"What stops me from absorbing them?"  
  
"Prof said something about a latex suit."  
  
"Cool, so im goin into soemthing called a danger room with 2 people wearing condom suits?"  
  
"Looks like it, i wouldn't say that to Bast tho, the whole latex thing was his idea."  
  
"You know whats great about you too? If ever you lost the hair on your heads you could transplant it from your assess"  
  
"Hey watch it, girls LOVE the fuuzzy man"  
  
"Yeah a stuffed animal in your likeness around the holidays would make a fortune"  
  
Kurt thought this was more than funny, he would have to look into that.  
  
"Duo, This will be your first trip into the danger room while its activated. I had some close calls in there. The proffesor will tell you about the safety word that shuts it down in an emergency. Don't be ashamed to use it, we all have. Logan hasn't, but he is differant. There have been times we would have been killed without it, so don't be ashamed to use it."  
  
"Thanks, i'll keep that in mind Kurt."  
  
A few more minutes passed and Duo decided to go get something to eat. On his way to the kitchen he saw the other kids coming out of the danger room. They never left without a few bruises or bumps, before he could get called to the danger room he managed so scarf down a bit of steak from the fridge. He was starting to be convinced that he needed alot of meat to support his new powers. Probably had something to do with nutrients or something, but he didnt know much about that. A few minutes went by and he was called to the danger room, he was hoping this would turn out to be as fun as the rest of hisstay.  
  
Duo bumped into Rouge on the way down to the room, she had decided to come with him and go for a second run in the danger room. The two walked in silence through the thick metal doors, the proffessor and logan were upstairs in the observatory, the intercom buzzed through blarring the proffesors voice.  
  
"Duo, I cannot stress enough for you to take the danger room seriously, you could be killed in here. We have all had some close shots, but now you must pay attention to what you do. I would like to see you master what powers you have retained. You must be careful. The safety word is "STOP" it is always the same, but you have to yell it. We will start the session out slow, BEGIN".  
  
Scott and Jeann ran in just as it the proffesor was finishing. Both were pretty much covered in a thin sheen of latex, just an extra precaution against Duo unwittingly absorbing powers he would have to keep. Duo and scott both shrugged their extra clothes and gloves off, it was always hot in the danger room and even the spare mesh shirt Rouge always wore made it alot hotter. Now they got to romp around without gloves and extra shirts.  
  
"Be ready Duo" Rouge whispered to him.  
  
Duo was going to say something in return but the room began to hum to life. A few low-power laser cannons took pot shots at them all to get them warmed up and nimble. Then the room began to move, certain floor pannels shifting without warning. It was pretty fun for Duo, he got to teleport all over. He eventually got the hang of making the guns aim at each other using Kurts power. After ten minutes blades began to come out of the walls, never coming close to them but blocking off escape paths they might use to avoid the lazers. This was where the trouble started. Duo was having trouble keeping up. He felt so tired all of a sudden. Everyone could see it, they thought he was just feeling hot though.  
  
"Duo watch it!" Rouge yelled.  
  
Duo teleported a few feet away from the spot he was standing on. The lazers shot the spot an instant later. He was feeling lightheaded. He could make out another gun aiming for him, he teleported and blacked out. He was sure he could hear screaming but he was too tired to care.  
  
............................................................................ .................................................  
  
Warm sticky blood and bits of flesh hit Rouge square in the face. Her eyes froze in shock and terror as she watched the scene play out in front of her. Duo had teleported into the path of a moving blade, a large one. It hit him in the midsection, to the right of his spine, suddenly most of his midsection wasn't there anymore, it had been sprayed on her and most of the danger room. The copper taste of blood was in her mouth and the meaty bits were still hitting her face when he hit the ground, a pool of blood forming too quickly for him to possibly survive.  
  
NO  
  
Suddenly the world came back to its normal speed everyone was yelling and there were others rushing into the room.  
  
"OUT OF MY WAY" yelled logan, rushing to Duos side. His entire right kidney area had been taken out. Logan was quickly pressing his hands to Duo's face, trying to give him his own powers of healing. Logan was pushed back almost immediatly, unconcious.  
  
THERE WE GO! 


	7. Recovery and Questions

Recovery and adaptation.  
  
i own nothing, just read. and i really would like some reviews.  
  
"It had been four hours since the accident. Duo had absorbed Logans powers, but even those powers had limits. With an ultrasound they found out that Duo had regrown a small, malformed right kidney, and his other organs had all regenerated. The wound had mostly closed on its own, needing minimal help. Through it all Rouge had stayed by his side, not leaving him even to clean up. From what they could tell Duo was in a coma, his vital sings were all healthy, but his blood loss was a problem. No matter how much blood they pumped into him he broke it down nto its basic components and used it to patch his wound, leaving his blood suply dangerously low. They were able to get his supply back up when logan had a hunch. Duo was breaking the blood down and using it to make more flesh because his body absorbed things, but maybe Rouges blood would do better. Rouge had given as much as they would allow, and they were fairly certain he would pull through, he just had to get through the coma.  
  
"How long could it take proffesor?" Rouge asked. She would have come off fairly cold, you couldn't detect a hint of caring in her tone but her eyes were a differant story.  
  
"There is no way to be sure Rouge, but even with Logans power this will take a long time to heal. This new flesh here isn't fully stable, the muscle needs time to assimilate with the rest of his body. Until then he may be bedridden for some time."  
  
Rouge just nodded her head. The proffesor told her to go eat and clean up. On her way out of the room she could see the proffesor placing his hands over Duo's head trying to bring him out of the coma. Rouge passed alot of the other teenagers on her way to her room. She pulled Kitty asside and asked her to tell everyone Duo was doing ok, she didn't feel like she had the energy to answer questions.  
  
"Christ what a day" Rouge said as she stepped into her shower. She hated to think about how he might have died, after only being here four days too. She was so sure that he would die, had Logan been out, or if he had been anywhere else he would have died for sure. Rouge looked down at her feet.  
  
"What the?"  
  
The water in the shower was red, she figured she had more blood in her hair than she thougth and rinsed it better, but the water at the bottom of the tub was still red. Rouge looked at herself, she didn't have a spot of red on her but the watter at her feet was so red that she couldn't see through it, even though it was only an inch deep, Rouge chalked it up to a plugged up drain and got out to dry off, a few minutes later she went back and the tub had drained completely and there was no red in sight. Rouge went back to the kitchen for another snack and headed back to the infirmiry.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
The proffesor watched over Duo, the young mutant had exhausted himself to the point of clumsiness wtih just a few teleports. His wound was now completely closed but the skin was so spongy that blood was bubbling out of it slowly. The Proffesor tried again to bring Duo out of the coma, this time the boy stirred. Duo opened his eyes slowly, and shut them again. He was so full of pain medication that he wouldn't know what was going on. The boys oxygen content in the blood was a good bit low, but that would change because he had been given a few more blood transfusions. After about 9 transfusions his body had started to accept them, all the differant mutants from the institute had been there to donate. Funny thing about mutants, they could receive blood of any type. Now the proffesor wasn;t sure if he would absorb other powers through the blood or not, he would have to wait to see if Duo fell through the bed, shot spikes or turned himself into molten rock.  
  
"Is he doing any better yet proffesor?" Asked Rouge.  
  
"Yes, I have pulled him out of the coma for now, and he has started accepting transfusions. His wound though is going to be unbearable for a long time Rouge."  
  
"I figured, there anything I can do?"  
  
"Well, I suppose if you don't mind watching after him a while than I could get you out of school, but the others don't know him too well, and I cannot do much bound in this chair."  
  
Rouge looked at his wound, The blood bubbling through the new skin had stopped. The flesh was still odd looking. It looked like the skin of a far premature baby, it was almost liquidy.  
  
"So what would I have to do?"  
  
"Nothing much, change his dressings, give him his meds, and help him to the bathroom. He should only be down for a week or so. In the meantime just keep him comfortable."  
  
"You mean im babbysitting?" Rouge liked the thought of "babbysitting" Duo.  
  
"Well i didn't say you had to."  
  
"Ok proffesor, Duo's mine for a week."  
  
"Your not taking up any ownership either Rouge"  
  
"You know what I mean proffesor"  
  
The proffesor smiled and left, he had to disapate the crowd of your mutants outside waiting to see how the newest mutant was doing. He could not shake the nagging feeling that Duo had absorbed more powers than he knew. However, the fact that Duo had survived was good enough.  
  
............................................................................ .............................................................  
  
Duo opened his eyes, the sleep cracking into small peices and getting in them. He had to blink a few times to get it all out of his eyes. He looked around him, the room was dark but he could see enough to tell that he wasn't alone. Far as he could tell there were two people in the room with him. The window was open, a small wind blowingover him thankful for the blankets. He looked to his left when he heard a the patting of footsteps on what must be carpeting. When his eyes adjusted to the dark he could tell Rouge was asleep in a chair near the bed, but there was another person in the room. He was too tired to worry about it, he didn't even notice the soft hands roamingover his body. The hands hit his side where he had been injured and pulled back. After a moment the hands began to roam again, as if searching for something, but he figured out it was more like a doctorsexamination. The hands stopped, and Duo looked to his right and saw a dark figure, easily recognized as a femal figure head towards the door and turn into a bird and fly away. This was too odd to beleive. Duo chuckled a little and went back to sleep, a feeling of thirst burning in his throat.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
Rouge opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep in them and stretching her sore back. She swore never to sleep in a hard wooden chair again. She got up to close the window in the room, the cold November air having had chilled her out of her sleep. She didn't remember opening the bay window, so she figured it had blown open. She turned her attention to Duo who was sleeping peacefully. Getting ready for the task at hand she began to pull back the blankets and his clothing to rebandage his wound. The proffesor had told her that as long as the skin remains liquidy it had to be bound tightly or it would be malformed. She was surprised to find out that his skin no longer showed any scarring or discoloration. She touched it, and it was strong, the muscles underneath having assimilated to the rest of his system. He was fully healed three days before the inside guess the proffesor had made. Rouge looked at his face, he really did seem like he was just sleeping. Rouge brought her hand to his forehead, her gloves off. She lay the back part of her hand against his forehead to see if he was running a fever. She had been doing this and enjoying it for the last week almost. This time Duo opened his eyes and began to sit up.  
  
Duo, you ok?  
  
The boy in the bed scratched at his head, yawned groggily and looked around.  
  
"When do we eat?"  
  
Well thats all for now. If you have brain cells you can tell what kind of fic this will be, if you don't tho then just review asking. Seriously i need some reviews here. havent had a review in forever now. But to answer someones question, NO Duo cannot catch a brake, he is that kind of guy. It will all end happy for him, maybe give it a sad alternate ending. Just review people, thats all i ask and i will keep writting. 


End file.
